


Prophecies and Stuffed Animals

by Missy



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Graduation, Humor, Post-Childbirth, Three Gifts, Trick or Treat: Treat, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Laurie and Loomis, throughout the years, for better or for worse.





	Prophecies and Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



She doesn’t invite Loomis to her graduation, but he shows up anyway. Her father is almost comically delighted to see the man who saved his daughter twice, and plies him with food while Loomis hands over a graduation gift.

 

Laurie regrets being sober as she handles the large box. “It’s not a carving knife,” she notices. “Good, they don’t let us bring those into the dorms.”

 

“I would never dream of reminding you of that night,” he says. “Please, though – do tell me what you think of the effort.”

 

Laurie unwraps the box carefully, and then raises an eyebrow as she pulls a stuffed black cat out of the box. It is as nonthreatening as a stuffed animal could be. “It’s cute.” But it’s too babyish to take to the dorm with her.

 

“I thought you deserved to have a positive Halloween memory to better reduce your trauma. In some cultures, black cats are considered good luck. Ergo, my gift.”

 

She smiles thinly and sips her beer. “Thanks.”

 

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

She invites him to the wedding, but he doesn’t show up – she later learns he’s writing a book which he never manages to publish. He does send a wedding gift – a pair of stuffed lions. They’re cute and a little moth-eaten; she’ll learn later that they’re genuine Steiffs, antiques from a bygone era. 

 

“Don’t ask,” she tells her husband, who looks quite confused by the largess.

 

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

 

He stops in to see her just once when she gives birth to Jamie – with a stuffed lamb, of course.

 

He pulls back the rim of the blanket and eyeballs the child within, when she reluctantly hands her over.

 

Loomis says, “she doesn’t have the look of a madwoman, nor the pacific demeanor of an angel. She will survive this world more readily than many of us.”

 

Laurie smiles weakly at his profundity. “As long as she lives,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't want to spoil you for 2018!Halloween, I'm going with the continuity where Jamie's the daughter Laurie gives birth to at the end of this fic, and Halloween II happened.


End file.
